


Swan Swan Hummingbird

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dewey only performed tonight in honor of the Lieutenant’s upcoming nuptials.”</p>
<p>“If jokes like that are an honor," Ray replied, "I’m even gladder we didn’t get married here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Swan Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009 for waltzforanight for ds_con_envy. Prompt: I was under the impression that only applied to the whooping swan
> 
> The title randomly emerged from an REM song that the prompt stuck in my head, but has no real relation to the fic itself. Silly brain.

“And the second guy says, I was under the impression that only applied to the whooping swan!” There was a beat of silence, and then the group surrounding Dewey burst into laughter.

Ray shook his head and cut a glance over to Fraser, who was smiling politely in that “that’s interesting, but may I please correct you,” way of his. Ray grinned as he walked over to the bar Fraser was leaning against. He reached behind Fraser to place his empty beer bottle on the counter, and leaned in close to Fraser’s ear.

“You about ready to blow this popsicle stand?” 

Fraser nodded and turned to place his glass next to the bottle. “I believe I am, Ray. Do we need to make our goodbyes?”

Ray looked at the still-laughing group and shook his head. “Nah, just a wave as we head out the door should be enough. They’re all pretty much toasted, probably won’t even notice we’re gone.”

“All right then.” The two of them headed for the door, Ray’s arm slung over Fraser’s shoulder. Once outside, Ray leaned back and stretched his arms, breathing deep. “Ah, Chicago air. Nothing like it.”

“Do you miss it, Ray?”

“Sometimes. Don’t worry though – Canada air’s got it beat. It’s just a man needs a little pollution now and then.”

Fraser raised an eyebrow but only replied, “I see.”

Ray did his best not to make a face at the rental car as he unlocked it, or at least not as much of one as he had when they’d picked it up. It was boxy and boring and very uncool, but they hadn’t had the time to take the extra days to drive down. So he figured he could deal. But that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Ray nodded toward the One Liner as they passed, and the Private Party sign posted on the door. “You know, if tonight was a sample of the kind of jokes that usually get told, I don’t think they need a sign to warn away customers. Dewey’s rep should do that well enough on its own.”

Fraser gave Ray a disapproving look that was totally ruined by the twinkle in his eye. “Ray, that’s a very unkind thing to say. Besides, you know Dewey no longer has an act. He only performed tonight in honor of the Lieutenant’s upcoming nuptials.”

“If jokes like that are an honor, I’m even gladder we didn’t get married here.” He pointed at Fraser to forestall any comments. “Not that we could have, but you know what I mean, so no correcting me.”

“Yes, dear.”

Ray rolled his eyes and slapped Fraser on the shoulder at that, and both men grinned.

“That doesn’t mean everybody else isn’t fair game,” Ray went on. “I saw the look you had at Dewey’s last stinker. Give.”

“I thought I showed great restraint in not correcting Dewey.”

“You did, and that’s great, but I know it was killing you. It’s just us now, so come on. You know you want to.”

Fraser sighed, but Ray knew it was just an act. “All right, since you insist. I believe, based on the premise, that Dewey was referring to the Whooping _Crane_ , not the Whooping Swan.”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, I’ve heard of cranes, but not the other, so I figured maybe he got that wrong.”

“Well, the swan does exist, though in actuality it’s more commonly known as the Whoop **er** Swan.” Fraser eyes flashed with mischief as he settled into the topic. “ _Cygnus Cygnus_ are native to the Northern Hemisphere, and require large areas of water in which to live. They are, despite their size, very powerful fliers. They mate for life, and are much admired in Europe, so much so that they are Finland’s national bird.”

Fraser stopped and cheated a look at Ray, whose hands were so tight on the wheel that his knuckles were nearly white. “Would you like to know more, Ray?” he asked, his tone innocent.

Ray pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face Fraser. “Depends on if you want me to blow you here and now, or wait until we get to the hotel.”

“Ray! As a former police officer in this city, I’d think you know such activities are illegal.”

“Yeah, and I also know where to go and not get caught. And you know what you getting all book-smart can do to me. So don’t go on like you didn’t know I’d be like this.” He leaned back and shrugged. “Your choice, Ben.”

When Fraser sat there for a minute without responding, Ray pulled back onto the road. “And that’s Reason #432 why I like Canada better than Chicago.” He turned briefly and grinned. “No way you would have turned me down at home.”

“Considering the population at home is significantly less than Chicago, the odds are much lower that we’d be caught.”

Ray snorted. “Especially since you’re the one they’d have to report it to, and everyone knows our car.” 

Fraser was silent again, and Ray could tell there was something serious going on in that head of his. He’d learned over the years not to push, but he wondered what had caused the change in mood.

“Ray, are you really sure you prefer Canada?”

And there it was, rearing its ugly head. Ray blew out his frustration in a sigh. “Do we have to go through this again? Yes, I love Chicago – I was born here, grew up here, hell, met _you_ here, so yeah, it’s got a lot of good memories.” He reached for Fraser’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“But that’s all I want them to be – memories. We have a good life, not easy, but good. Nice place, lots of space for Dief and his kids to run, most everybody likes us. It’s good. And we have this,” he went on, rubbing the band on Fraser’s ring finger, “which we can’t have here. So no more worrying that coming back here will seduce me into wanting to move home. I already _have_ a home, you big doof.”

He felt some bit of tension in the car ease and knew he’d hit it on the head, and hoped that this time he’d knocked out the idea for good. Or at least until they came back for another visit. He caught Fraser’s gaze and held it until both of them couldn’t help but smile. Satisfied, he turned back to watch the road.

“So tomorrow we go to the rehearsal, and Saturday we watch Frannie and Welsh tie the knot, and then we go home. Sound like a plan?”

“Yes it does, Ray.” He squeezed Ray’s hand, then lifted it to kiss Ray’s knuckles one by one. Ray couldn’t stop the slight tremor it caused, and felt Fraser’s smile against his skin.

“Ray, did I tell you that there’s a small community in Norway that has Whooping Swans on its coat of arms?”


End file.
